1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a rotary switch device, particularly to a rotary switch device in which fixed contacts are fixed to one of opposite face side of a base member made of a synthetic resin, a contact plate in a ring shape is floatingly held by a rotor disposed opposed to the one face side of the base member, movable contacts capable of switching the connection and disconnection to and from the fixed contacts in accordance with the rotation of the rotor are integrally formed at a plurality of places spaced from each other at circumferential intervals on the contact plate, and sliding faces capable of being brought into slide contact with the movable contacts are formed along a plane perpendicular to the rotation axis of the rotor on one of opposite faces of the base member on the rotor side.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventionally, there has already been known such a rotary switch by Japanese Utility Model Publication No. 1-29959 and the like, and in such a device, sliding faces are formed in a base member in such a manner that portions of movable contacts to be brought into slide contact with fixed contacts can also be brought into slide contact with the sliding faces. Therefore, foreign objects produced by wear of the sliding faces resulting from slide contact of the movable contacts with the sliding faces are brought onto the fixed contacts by the rotation of the rotor and there is a possibility that the reliability of electrical connection may deteriorate by the foreign objects being caught between the movable contacts and the fixed contacts while the switch is ON.